Love's consequence
by The Girl With The Sun
Summary: Natsume saved his sister with Mikan. But she was injured due to Persona. And now he seeks to take revenge using a girl and black mailing natsume. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Consequence**

**Kyria: Natsume you must do it.**

**Natsume: What are you talking about?**

**Kyria: Confess to mikan-chan.**

**Natsume: Huh?**

**Kyria: Scared bro? Love is a consequence.**

**Natsume: Fine.**

**Kyria: good. Hi this is my first hope you like it. be easy on me please.**

**Chapter one: The life and death**

**Aoi Hyuuga is held captive and so her brother saves her together with mikan. But mikan is injured badly.**

**Natsume: Please don't leave Mikan. **

**He was muttering to the girl in his arms. His sister was with Ruka and Hotaru (Ruka confessed after an alice fest where Mikan danced wit Natsume so he decided to let is friends happy and weeks later was with Hotaru.)**

**At the clinic:**

**Subaru: She's bad.**

**Natsume: What do you mean BAD Imai? Natsume said as the doctor examined his Mikan. ( Did he say HIS?)**

**Subaru: She's lost a lot of blood. Poison is spreding and we can't take it out of her system.**

**Hotaru: Do something onii-chan, Or face the rath of Baka Gun turbo II.**

**Subaru sweat dropped at the sight of his sisters new baka gun. **

**Natsume: The Ice Queen is right. Something appens to my Mikan Subaru you're a well done barbeque.**

**Just then Aoi arrived with Ruka, Anna, Sumire ,Koko and Yuu. All of them are in bandages.**

**Anna: How is Mikan chan?**

**Nonoko: She awake yet?**

**Yuu: Has she been better?**

**Subaru: Calm down. (Was all he can say to the armalites I mean Friends.) She's well worse.**

**They all sweat dropped. She's what?Just then they saw the petite girl wake for a moment they rushed to her as she said**

**Mikan: Na-Tsu-Me. Then she fell asleep again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's Consequence**

**Kyria: Sorry for updating late. Classes are so hectic!**

**Natsume: HN! Can't even find time for your brother!**

**Kyria: Sorry bro! So you told her yet?**

**Natsume: Tell her what?**

**Kyria :( Whispers)**

**Natsume: Oh! How could I when she's in a comma saving our other sister? Do you want me to burn you?**

**Kyria: Not if a poison you first. I'm an earth alice bro!**

**Natsume: (Thinks) Oh just write onee-chan please!!**

**Kyria: Since you said please! Hahahaha!(Laughs evilly)But I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Flash Back:**

**Just then they saw the petite girl wake for a moment they rushed to her as she said**

**Mikan: Na-Tsu-Me. Then she fell asleep again**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE SHOCK OF A LIFETIME**

**Natsume fell silent as his Mikan(Whoa! His Mikan!) called his name. For the past hour when she woke, she became still but as Natsume touched her hand its as if he gave life to her. Yuu took his Anna back to her dorm cause she was crying nonstop and causing her arm to bleed more.(These two dated first and are now engaged.)Kokoro took his Nonoko to the nurse for she was again bleeding. Ruka slept on Hotaru's lap.( The ice queen allowed herself to be a pillow?) while she stroked Ruka's hair tear tracks evident from her face. **

**Mikan: Hmmmm….**

**Natsume: Oi polka! You okay?**

**He said while worry was evident in his crimson orbs.**

**Mikan: Oh hello Natsume! How long have I been here?**

**Natsume: One week!**

**Mikan: One week without Howaloon? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

**Her scream sent everyone back and when she explained all they said was….**

**All: Welcome back Mikan!**

**And then a little girl forcefully pulled aside all the people except Natsume and hugged Mikan. She had raven hair and crimson orbs like Natsume and if ahe was a boy she would pass as Natsume's twin. Actually she is Natsume's sister.**

**Aoi: Onee-chan! Thank you for saving me!**

**Mikan: You must be Aoi! So Kawaii!**

**Natsume just stared at his lovely Mikan jumping about with his sister. The hospital gown showed too much of her curves. (Mikan and the gang are now 15. She has grown but not mentally! Oh She is still in pig tails!)**

**Koko: Hey Natsu!**

**Natsume: What?**

**Koko:She'll melt my sweet dear Natsume.**

**Natsume stared blankly while deep inside he was sweating..**

**Natsume : Read my mind again and you will die Koko!**

**The gang was laughing all except for Mikan! ( Dense )**

**It was pass lunch when Mikan was allowed to go back to her special star room. ( Due to saving Aoi all of them are special stars. To the fact that Mikan has the S.E.C. Alice. For those who do not know its steal erase and copy. Back to the story,)**

**Mikan: Ah I'm so tired who could be knocking?**

**She opened the door and revealed a sniffing Aoi.**

**Mikan: Aoi what happened?**

**Aoi: I have bad dreams Mikan nee-chan. I can't go to Natsume nii-chan cause Youichi – baka will tease me! Sniff!**

**Mikan: Alright come in!**

**Aoi slept peacefully in Mikan's arms. The next day,**

**Mikan: Wow! I'm not late! But Aoi will be! Oh I'll guess I will just have to dress her and carry her to class.**

**At the class room…**

**Mikan: Ohio, Minna-san!**

**Everyone said Ohio Mikan Chan.**

**Hotaru: No hugs?**

**Mikan: Oh, don't be sad Hotaru, If I hug you and you hit me even Aoi will get hurt. And look she is sleeping peacefully.**

**Just then two boys entered the room. Sumire and the fan girls cooed over them. You know who are these don't you?**

**Mikan: Ohio Ruka-Pyon, Natsume-Kun!**

**Ruka: Ohio Mikan-san.**

**Natsume: Hn! As he walked to his seat.**

**Mikan exploded and said:**

**YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL PERVERT! I WATCHED YOUR SISTER!**

**Natsume looked from her to the sleeping child in her arms.**

**Natsume: Then I'll look after her if she is a burden!**

**Mikan was shocked and she began to cry.**

**Mikan: It's not like that. I like watching her. She said as she cried.**

**Natsume: I'm sorry! He wiped her tears away. Now sit Aoi weighs a ton!**

**Then Mr. Narumi( He is not gay here) entered the room and greeted all of his students who greeted back.**

**Mr. Narumi: Alright as you know there will be a ball for Christmas and the girls must bake bread yam. Whoever the girls will give these to and he will eat it will be partners for the ball. And if you just want a sign of friendship bake chocolate cookies. Alright I have a meeting! Ciao!**

**There was a great rumble in the room. At afternoon Mikan decide to bake cookies for Natsume. She took Aoi with her and they baked and laughed and had fun. Unknown to them was that a crimson haired boy was watching them from afar. He smiled and walked a way. After four hours girls are already swooning over Natsume and Ruka who they deliberately refused. Both are waiting for the best friends who changed them forever (NxM and RxH). Until they showed up two bickering kids in their middle.**

**Aoi: If you don't want them then fine!**

**Youichi: Who would want to eat those?**

**Aoi: Onee chan baked them for me!**

**Youichi: Well if Onee- Chan baked it let me have some.**

**Aoi: No! Its mine. Aoi said as she ran away.**

**Youichi: Come back here! As he chased her around.**

**The four (yes even natsu and hota) can't help but laugh.**

**Mikan: We used to be like that! Anyway here choco chip for you Natsume.**

**Natsume: Who would want those?**

**Mikan: Hmph! Fine. She threw the box at him.**

**Hotaru: here yours! As she chased her friend.**

**Natsume: Ruka do you like her? Referring to Mikan.**

**Ruka: Yes. Referring to Hotaru.**

**Natsume: Confess then mate standing up and picking Mikan's cookies.**

**Ruka: Yeah, I will this Ball.**

**Natsume: Good luck! He deserves her more than I do! He thought.**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Kyria: Ooops! My Brother misunderstood! Stay tuned alright!**

**Natsume: Please leave a review or I will simply burn you.**

**Mikan: Natsume!**

**Natsume: Sorry love!**

**Kyria: Yuck!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's Consequence**

**Kyria: This is it. The moment.**

**Natsume: You update late and now you talk in riddles.**

**Kyria: Hey. Patience dear brother.**

**Mikan: NATSUME!!!!**

**Natsume: Ouch! Polka you make my ears bleed!**

**Mikan: Gomen ne. But you promised to take the kids to Central Town!**

**Natsume: Oh yeah. Gotta run Kyria!**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Flash Back:**

**Natsume: Ruka do you like her? Referring to Mikan.**

**Ruka: Yes. Referring to Hotaru.**

**Natsume: Confess then mate standing up and picking Mikan's cookies.**

**Ruka: Yeah, I will this Ball.**

**Natsume: Good luck! He deserves her more than I do! He thought.**

**Chapter Three: THE SHOCK OF A LIFETIME (PART TWO)**

**6:45 a.m. A Brunette was screaming because she was late, yet again.**

**Mikan: Waaaaaaaahhh!!!!!! I'm late!!!!! Jinno- sensei is First Period!!!!!!! DOOM!!!!!**

**Our favorite tangerine is late (Natsume: When is she ever early?) yet again and as usual she runs the corridors. On the final curve…. She bumps into someone, yet again.**

**Mikan: Ouch!!! Gomen, Gomen. I was late so I was not looking, Gomen.**

**Natsume: Hn! Just like every morning. Polka Dots. Or should I say Rainbow Polka Dots.**

**Mikan: NATSUME!!!!**

**Aoi: I do not mean to interrupt nee-chan, nii-chan, but as a matter of fact, WE.ARE.VERY.LATE!!!!**

**Youichi: Relax Aoi. Mikan-nee will do whatever she likes and Natsume-nii will burn him.  
Mikan: Oh dear!!!! We're late.**

**Mikan automatically grabbed Youchi and Aoi and rushed to the door.**

**Jinno: Late again Miss Sakura! And you brought Ghost Kid. Maybe he was the cause of your lateness. Mwahahahaha!!! I will punish you both!! Mwahahaha!**

**As Jinno gets ready to electrocute Youichi, Mikan slaps his stick away.**

**Mikan: Touch Youchi or Aoi toad freak (A/N: Woah!) you might as well wish you drop dead!**

**Jinno: (sweat drops) I'm….. so…so….sorrrrryyyyyyy! (Jinno: Hey!)**

**Mikan: Good. Leave the kids A.L.O.N.E!!!! Got that? Mikan said with evil eyes.**

**Jinno: YYeeeesssss……..**

**Mikan: Hmmm.. Come on kids.**

**Youchi and Aoi: Mommy!**

**Mikan: Huh?**

**Youchi: You protected me like my mommy used to!**

**Aoi: yeah. And you cared for me like my mommy did!**

**Youchi and Aoi: Can you be my mommy???**

**The kids asked Mikan while the whole class stared with awe.**

**Sumire: Hey squirts! Why don't you choose me as mommy? Natsume-sama will always be with me then!!**

**Youichi: Shut up Permy!!! An evil aura was growing around Youchi and the most scariest ghosts popped from nowhere and began casing Per.. I mean Sumire around.**

**Aoi: I am not a Squirt!!! Shooting fire at Sumire.**

**Mikan: Okay! Enough. I'll be your mom.**

**Aoi and Youchi: Hooray!**

**Just then Natsume entered the doorway.**

**Natsume: Hey polka.**

**Mikan: Yeah?**

**Natsume: Why is my sister and chibi wrapped around you?**

**Aoi: Mikan-nee is my mommy now Natsume-nii!**

**Natsume: Hn. Whatever. Anyway polka, Persona wants the two of us. **

**Mikan: Huh? Why???**

**Natsume: I don't know but if he hurts you and the kids I swear I will…**

**Aoi and Youichi: Daddy!!!**

**Natsume: Huh???**

**Aoi and Youichi: You will protect us, like mommy, daddy!**

**Natsume: Hn. Whatever. Anyway we need to go polka. **

**Aoi: Can we come to daddy?**

**Natsume: No Aoi. But you stay here alright? Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.**

**Mikan: Yeah. Will be back before you know it. Stay with Auntie Hotaru and Uncle Ruka. Behave alright?**

**Youichi: Yes mommy! Sniff.**

**Natsume: Ruka..**

**Ruka: They are in good hands.**

**Hotaru: Yes they are.**

**Anna: Hey guys, did I see clearly? Hyuuga Natsume agreed to be Daddy?**

**Nonoko: I think I'm going to faint. I need a potion for my eyes and ears!**

**Yuu and Koko: Right behind you.**

**Ruka: Hotaru, what do you think?**

**Hotaru: Do I look like I know Nogi? Hotaru said wit the usual stoic glare.**

**Ruka: Just asking Hotaru sheesh!**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Back to Mikan and Natsume**

**Mikan: Why would Persona want us Natsume?**

**Natsume: I don't know Polka. But I have a feeling… No its not possible.**

**Mikan: What is?**

**Natsume: My sister.**

**Mikan: Aoi?**

**Natsume: No, my elder sister, Kyria. She went to Gakuen Alice France when I was still eight. They said Ky was dead.**

**Mikan: Ano, Natsume, sorry.. Mikan can't help but sob**

**Natsume: Hey! Ssshh… Natsume said while hugging her. (A/N: Sorry bit OOC but kawaii!) I know Kyria is alive. And we are here now polka.**

**Persona: Finally, now that you are here Kuro neko, take this loud mouthed sister of yours. She insisted you take the Shiro neko along before she leaves me alone.**

**From the background a very loud voice could be heard, **

**Kyria: And then in France we have this very nice spaghetti and, PERSONA!!!! You let me blabber all this time…. When I get my hands on you!!**

**Kyria Hyuuga a tall petite girl with raven hair and azure eyes came out from the dark.**

**Kyria: Persona, I told you… NATSUME!!!!!!**

**Kyria attacked I mean hugged Natsume almost draining air from his lungs.**

**Natsume: Ky.. I…. can't…..breathe!!**

**Kyria: Ooops! Sorry bro! Hahaha. Oh and you must be Mikan! Kawaii!**

**Kyria also attacked I mean hugged Mikan.**

**Kyria: What perfect I am sure that your kids with.. Ohohoh!**

**Mikan: Hyuuga-sama? Mikan asked the demonic laughing girl.**

**Kyria: Nothing is wrong. Call me onee-can okay Mikan?**

**Mikan: Sure!**

**Kyria and Mikan went of chatting along the way. Natsume muttered girls and followed them when Persona called on to him,**

**Persona: You can do it now Kuro neko.**

**Natsume: What? Another mission?**

**Persona: Fro your sister it may be! But no, I was talking about that heart of yours, set it free.**

**Natsume: What?**

**Persona: I know I told you to not to love the girl. But she proved herself worthy, very worthy indeed. I forgive you for rescuing your sister and betraying me. You do not have any reason to do any missions now but I hope that you will give me your assistance and the Shiro-neko's as well. Farewell Kuro-Neko and be careful.**

**Natsume: Whatever, but thanks I guess, and that naïve girl will help you out 100. And Natsume Hyuuga smirked good bye to his mentor.**

**At last! But she is already taken by Ruka. Tonight! Natsume thought.**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**As Natsume neared the class he could see three figures dance around like kids. Guess who they are?**

**Aoi: Now that Kyria-onee chan is here and Mommy Mikan and Daddy Natsume I am oh so happy!**

**Youichi: Tch.. Baka-youjo!**

**Aoi: What did you say! Get back here!**

**And the wild goose chase began, while Kyria and Mikan sweatdropped.**

**Kyria: Why do I get the feeling that Natsume and you was just the same?**

**Mikan: Ahehe…**

**Natsume: Because we were Ky. Did I mention she wears polka dotted undies?**

**Mikan: Pervert!!!!!!!**

**But before Natsume knew it a stray branch from a near-by tree swung by him. Luckily he dodged it. He look angrily at the cause, his **_**dear sister!**_

**Natsume: What was that for?**

**Kyria: For being a pervert and an absent-minded daddy?**

**Natsume: Huh?**

**Hotaru: What your sister meant to say Hyuuga was that your kid has just tripped and is crying waterfalls. And I am Hotaru Imai. Pleased to meet you Kyria-chan.**

**Kyria: Pleased to meet you Hota-chan! Hello Ruka! I missed you!! (Mikan and Natsume ran to Aoi and youichi's direction)**

**Kyria hugged Ruka much to Imai Hotaru's surprise and a deadly aura erupted from her.**

**Ruka: So nice to see you onee-chan!**

**Anna: See Hota, calm down! Did you get that on video Koko?**

**Koko: Unfortunately,no.**

**Kyria: Anna, Koko! How you have grown.**

**Just then wails could be heard from the doorway.**

**Mikan: Shhh.. don't cry Aoi, mommy's here!**

**Natsume: Youichi, don't cry, please! See mommy's there to treat your wounds!**

**Kyria: Did they just say Mommy and Daddy?**

**Hotaru: Yup. Hyuuga and the Baka are the adoptive parents of the kids.**

**Ruka: We did not expect it from Natsume at all!**

**Anna: Yeah he was like a weird….**

**Nonoko: Love boy would fit Anna**

**The gang burst into laughter. As Tsubasa and Misaki came in.**

**Tsubasa: Is that Mikan and Natsume. How kawaii!**

**Misaki: Don't you start on your plans, Tsubasa!**

**Hotaru: Hey sempais, meet Kyria Hyuuga.**

**Kyria: Pleased to meet you!**

**Tsubasa:…. (Blushing madly!)**

**Misaki: Hi, nice to meet you too. Listen, I got to go…**

**Kyria: Wait! I…**

**Yuu: What's wrong with Misaki-sempai?**

**Nonoko: I think she's jealous!**

**Kyria: Why?**

**Nonoko: Nothing Ky-sempai!**

**Kyria: Hmmm.. anyway, could I speak to you, Andou?**

**Tsubasa: How did you know?**

**Kyria: I am an earth alice! I can sense thoughts!**

**Tsubasa: Oh! **

**Kyria: Now could I speak to you? In private if you don't mind?**

**Tsubasa: Sure.  
**

**Kyria and Tsubasa wen't out of the class, they proceeded to Tsubasa's room. The gang also insisted on coming so it was not private anymore! ** D

**Kyria: Look, I know my brother feels something for Mikan.**

**Tsubasa: Yeah and so?**

**Kyria: We should play match-maker!**

**Tsubasa: How?**

**Kyria: Hotaru, you have surveillance on those two?**

**Hotary: Yep. **

**Kyria: I'll pay you how much just give me a link to them.**

**Hotaru: Sure.**

**Kyria: Okay here is the plan, this Christmas dance we make sure they are together always!**

**Tsubasa: Okay. How? **

**Kyria: Moshi-Moshi powder! I will enchant it to make it last for one week!**

**Tsubasa: And I will place it on any food Mikan makes,**

**Hotaru: And I'll tell the baka to make new cookies since Natsume did not eat the first.**

**Ruka: And I will make Natsume eat the cookies!**

**Kyria: It is all set.**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Kyria: There! Done! But there is more, if you are wondering when Ruka will propose to Hotaru ! Hahaha, just wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love's Consequence**

**Kyria: Christmas dance hooray!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Kyria: I'll give you and Mikan-chan some alone time!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Kyria: Just wait! Mwahahaha!**

**Hotaru: Baka!**

**Kyria: Baka huh? Well what if Ruka falls in love with me, Ice Queen?**

**Hotaru: Face the wrath of Baka-Gun Turbo III!**

**Kyria: Gulp!**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Flashback:**

**Kyria: Okay here is the plan, this Christmas dance we make sure they are together always!**

**Tsubasa: Okay. How? **

**Kyria: Moshi-Moshi powder! I will enchant it to make it last for one week!**

**Tsubasa: And I will place it on any food Mikan makes,**

**Hotaru: And I'll tell the baka to make new cookies since Natsume did not eat the first.**

**Ruka: And I will make Natsume eat the cookies!**

**Kyria: It is all set.**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SHOCK OF A LIFETIME (PART THREE)**

**Christmas Dance: Everybody was busy preparing for the dance tonight the girls already have their dresses.**

**Mikan: A silver off-shoulder ball gown that has a pleated skirt which reaches above her knees and a silver pair of ballet shoes.**

**Hotaru: A midnight blue ball gown with tie- sleeves and a pair of blue stilletos**

**Anna: A Pink spaghetti strap dress and white high heels**

**Nonoko: Similar to Anna's but in Lavander Color and white ballet shoes.**

**Back to the story:**

**A distinct arguing sound could be heard from the Sakura Tree. Two children were trying in vain to relax their so-called mother a bit.**

**Mikan: Pervert! I should have known you were planning to that to me!**

**Natsume: As I have said Polka, I could have not done **_**that,**_** but seeing as you begged for it…**

**Mikan: Begged? What I wanted to hurt myself with you? If you'd like to know it hurt very much last night!**

**Natsume: Well it was not my fault seeing as I will never experience it.**

**Mikan: Yet you caused it!**

**Natsume: Whatever you say Polka!**

**Aoi: Mommy, Daddy stop it already!**

**Youichi: Yeah! I'm hungry let's just go to eat.**

**Mikan: Okay! Come on.**

**Mikan stood up and dragged Youich and Natsume by the hand to the cafeteria. (Natsume was carrying Aoi)**

**Meanwhile:**

**Anna: Ummm… Hotaru? What in money's name did they do that Mikan got hurt and Natsume caused it?**

**Yuu: Yeah it seems like you know…  
Kyria: Hahaha! Don't worry they did not do it!**

**Ruka: Yeah, here is what happened last night:**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Mikan: hey Natsume I'm hungry.**_

_**Natsume: Hn. Shut up Polka. You'll wake the kids with that loud mouth of yours.**_

_**Mikan: But I'm hungry!**_

_**Natsume: Then cook something up.**_

_**Mikan: Okay! Ummm.. what do I cook?**_

_**Natsume: Baka.**_

_**So Natsume did the cooking and accidentally he used an expired coconut milk for his dish. Natsume noticed it but Mikan was so hungry to listen to his "Don't eat that" Later:**_

_**Mikan: Owwww… my tummy hurts!**_

_**Natsume: I told you not to eat it!**_

_**Mikan: But I was hungry!**_

_**Natsume: You begged for it!**_

_**Mikan: Begged? Begged to be hurt by you?**_

_**Natsume: It will never happen to me!**_

_**Mikan: But you caused it!**_

_**Natsume: Whatever you say Polka!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko almost died laughing!**

**Koko: So that's why!**

**Kyria: Hmmm… we should give them some alone time.**

**Hotaru: Already done. You owe me 1,000 rabbits Hyuuga.**

**Kyria: What for?**

**Hotaru: I told the kids to beg their parents to go to Central Town and get them clothes and toys. Then ask to play in the park, you know and have the toucy-feelys..**

**Kyria: You are ever brilliant Imai.**

**Ruka: Yeah!**

**Hotaru: (blush) Hmmm.**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Mikan and Natsume:**

**Youichi: Yummy!**

**Aoi: Thank you mommy and daddy!**

**Mikan: Your welcome!**

**Youichi: Mommy, can we go Central Town?**

**Natsume: Why?**

**Aoi: We don't have clothes for the ball yet.**

**Mikan: Okay lets go!**

**Natsume's Car:**

**Mikan: Wow Natsume, nice car! It is a Ferrari convertible of the color Black.**

**Natsume: Hn! **

**Mikan: Awww…. Look at our kids Natsume, so kawaii!**

**Natsume: (Thoughts) Our kids…..**

**Mikan: Natsume do you have a fever? You are so red! (dense)**

**Natsume: Its nothing Polka. Just sleep.**

**Mikan: You look kawaii when you become red! **

**And she fell asleep holding the hand of the ever blushing Hyuuga Natsume.**

**At Central town of course Mikan had to get her Howalons. So she and Aoi got a box while Yoichi and Natsume looked at BMW to find a new model. After that they raided the whole Central Town with Aoi pulling Youichi and Mikan pulling Natsume. When they enter a store Aoi would scream Mommy, Daddy! I want this one or Youichi wailing Mom, Dad! Aoi has rabies! She's drooling! And Aoi retorting "When Mommy knows about this!" Causing the cashiers to say, what a lovely couple! We hope you have more adorable kids! Natsume is already tomato red while Mika n just smiles and says thank you. At lunch Aoi accidentally spills her juice and so Mikan had to take her to the bathroom and change her clothes and when she came out, "Daddy,daddy! Look I look so kawaii like mommy, ne?" And when Youichi had ketchup all over his mouth Natsume laughed and said "Now, Youichi let us wipe of that ketcup, so you will still be handsome like me!" With Youichi retorting "Hai, daddy!" The waiters also complimented Natsume "You are a lucky man sir! A lovely wife and two wonderful kids!" With a tomato red Natsume retorting "Yeah, thanks" (A/N: You might see that I have changed my way of writing, sorry guys, I figured this is a faster way to give you my story!)**

**At the park:**

**Hey let's play tag! An ecstatic Youichi screamed. He tagged Natsume and began running, along with a squealing Mikan and Aoi. At first Natsume let them run and run until Mikan stopped at a tree so he ran up to her, and when Mikan saw him approaching she tried to run but Natsume already grabbed her by the waist from the back and began tickling her. They were laughing while Aoi and Youichi climbed Natsume's back trying to yank him off but failed so they all ended up laughing (Natsume still hugging Mikan). And when they came back to Natsume's convertible the two kids were fats asleep while Mikan had said "Arigatou, Natsume", held his hand and went to sleep.**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Meanwhile, Imai Hotaru already has her wonderful videos and pictures! "I'm going to be rich!" "Now, now Imai, hold it before you sell those! Remember the plan?" A frustrated Kyria Hyuuga said. "Fine Hyuuga!" "Hey, Kyria!" Ruka called the attention of the beautiful Hyuuga. "What is it Ruka?" "I need your help." "On what?" whispers "I like your idea Nogi!" Ruka just smirked. Hotaru just pretended to work on the pictures but deep down she was jealous of Kyria Hyuuga.**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**8:30 p.m.- Four stunning ladies stood at the reception area waiting for 5 boys and another 2 girls.**

"**Sorry, I'm late! I had to organize something! Right Ruka?" A disheveled Kyria Hyuuga stood before Hotaru, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko. Beads of sweat can be seen from Kyria's face but she was still stunning. Mikan complimented her one-chan. But Hotaru Imai simply dragged the four girls along. Just then a dashing Hyuuga Natsume together with Koko and Yuu approached them. Anna began running to Koko and Nonoko to Yuu, the four already proceeded to the dancefloor. As Misaki and Tsubasa approached them the five were already in an uncomfortable silence. "Hey why the long faces. Natsume if you stare at Mikan like that my chibi might melt. Nogi the Ice Queen might turn into a melted one, and Kyria…." Tsubasa Andou lost track of thought when Misaki said, " And Hyuuga Kyria might be water vapor Tsubasa!" And all of them laughed. "Hey Mikan, you have the cookies?" asked Hotaru. "Oh,yeah" (Hotaru told her to bake cookies when they got back from central town and Tsubasa already placed the Moshi-Moshi powder in it.) "Here, Natsume. Hotaru told me you did not eat the first ones." "Hn!" Was all Natsume could say while accepting the cookies. "Okay, we all look like freaks here, so why don't we sit down?" Kyria asked. Everybody was settled round a big table to fit all of them. The program already started with Kyria and Tsubasa hosting. Misaki weirdly disappeared and Ruka was off somewhere. All that was left was Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru. A few minutes later Ruka came back and whispered something to Mikan. She brightened up and smiled and stood up with Ruka. Natsume remembered what Ruka told him the other day. Then he heard his sister from the stage "Okay now everyone let us hear Ruka sing for the love of his life!"**

_**You and Me (Lifehouse)**_

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

**And when Ruka finished his song, "I love you, will you be mine…" But before Ruka said the name, Natsume simply jumped out the balcony.**

**And when Ruka finished his song, "I love you, will you be mine…" But before Ruka said the name, Natsume simply jumped out the balcony.**

**Natsume Hyuuga sat there looking at the stars thinking that the girl he loved and brought him into the light will be happier in the arms of his best friend. He stared at the cookies she gave him. I friend is all that I will ever be, and he took a bite. From inside he could hear his sister announcing the last Christmas Dance. He smirked thinking that his best friend will me dancing by now. He ate a cookie. He felt like burning Andou, for no apparent reason. He ate another and another until he finished the whole box. He was simply shocked, until he felt a great force pulling him to the dance floor where Sakura Mikan was flying towards him. His right hand locked over her left. He tried to pull but he can't. All eyes we're on him now. He looked at his sister, she smiled. "Oh I am so gonna kill you Kyria!" he thought. Just then Tsubasa Andou grabbed the microphone from Kyria Hyuuga. "Well Natsume Hyuuga it was your turn to pick a dance and it seems she already agreed. "Hey wait Tsu.." Mikan tried to speak out but Natsume just covered her mouth "Just shut up Polka. Let me borrow you from him" And Natsume placed his free arm around her waist. Mikan was puzzled but the high beating of her heart removed her ability to speak. So she just placed her free arm on Natsume's neck and drew him closer. Ruka Nogi meanwhile was busy mentally kicking himself for his spontaneous actions.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**And when Ruka finished his song, "I love you, will you be mine…." He looked at Hotaru. "Kyria Hyuuga? I have waited for you, so long it had been." The crowd cheered while telepathically, "Thank me later, Nogi Ruka." The earth maiden using her alice to make herself blush walked to the center stage with a stunned Ruka waiting. The crowd thought it was because of Kyria's beauty. When Kyria reached him she senta message, "Move Nogi, or risk your chance!" They ended up laughing while they dance. Meanwhile Imai Hotaru thought of crying herself to sleep. "My fault…. All of it…" she thought to herself.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**The Christmas dance was finished. Aoi and Youichi already went to bed before their daddy stormed the balcony. They were so peacefully sleeping. Mikan and Natsume were simply blushing. "Umm.. Natsume? I talked to Kyria-chan, she said we are stuck for a month until she forms an antidote." Mikan said unsurely. "Polka, with my sister's alice, she could do it in the blink of an eye. But seeing as she loves to do this, she simply won't. She must****have enchanted the cookies with Andou's Mochi-Mochi Powder. So we are stuck for a month!" Natsume said exasperately. They went to the bathroom, and wit Mikan's invisibility alice they did not see each other. They went to bed and Mikan started to fidget. "Hey Polka?" Natsume began. "Hmm?" "Let me borrow you." "Borrow me from whom Natsume?" Mikan replied half awake, half asleep. "Let me borrow you from Ruka. I promise I will…" But he was cut off by Mikan's mouth on his. After a minute or so, she smiled. "You don't need to borrow me, because I am yours." And with that she fell asleep. Natsume just smirked. "Then no one will ever borrow you, good night, my Mikan." **

**Meanwhile:**

"**Look Aoi…." Youichi Hijiri said. "I know You-kun! They are falling in love!"**

**o----------------o-------------------o------------------o-------------------o----------------------o**

**Kyria Hyuuga: Wow. It is so…. Not ending! Haha. Stay Tuned!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Hyuuga Beach Trip**

**Imai's Evil Scheme Against Hyuuga**

**Introducing Luna Koizumi (Don't worry she will always fail!)**

_**  
**_


End file.
